Fanonfall: A Moment in Time
by XMinerCobra
Summary: Mite is born, the Fusion of Fuse. Mite makes friends and enemies, Fusion or not but the true question is this, can he save the Earth from Fuse's wrath or will he go to the same path his equal did? Read Fanonfall: New Stuff before reading this, until Chapter 10.
1. Awakening

Awakening

* * *

**A MOMENT IN TIME IS HERE! MY GOSH THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD! **

**Sorry about that, this is exciting, now I wanna break some ground rules here. This story is way darker than New Stuff as you see.**

**Don't own anything.**

**Fuse's appearance is based after his mortal incarnation's death, he made a new one.**

**The protagonists the first one belongs to Fanonfall Wikia, the second belongs to a guy who bleeds a lot and the last belongs to Nick.**

**This version the game's artwork is different due to me finding Finn looking too creepy and now the game is being based off of Snafu Comics (another hint). **

**I can't depend how long these seasons are but I will say when I wanna so we save time and such or else we're in development in stop motion.**

**Now being said, the most important moment in Fanonfall, the STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Quiet, it was all he can hear. He opens his eyes and looks at the green room and well...green everything. He sees a mirror and walks towards it, and he sees his face. He had light green hair and was wearing a black sweater, a white undershirt and brown jeans and black boots. His entire appearance was that of a preteen.

He then touched his face for a moment and the. Saw the door. The boy walked towards the door and opened it.

The door of the room he was in was in the back of a pillar which was green as well. He hid behind the pillar and saw some figures approaching. One of the figures was an armored man from the waist down and was extremely buff and tall and had horns, like a devil. The last man was the one that actually gave chills. He was considered taller than the devil man, his body was mostly made of green blobs and there were roots covering some parts of his body, mostly the limbs and some parts of the body. The legs were like root versions of octopus tentacles. The head looked like green fungus sprouting from roots. It's eyes were red on where the eyes should be.

The boy stood still, being careful not to make a sound. "Ah, shall I see you again Dagon?" The monster asked the devil named Dagon. "Oh course my dear friend Fuse!" Dagon answered. That name did it. Then the boy felt it all coming back to him.

The monster named Fuse was a vicious dictator, invading every planet to expand his own. Only few planets survive the attack. All the inhabitance will turn into Fusion monsters like him. When Fuse invaded the planet known as Earth, he then was shocked by the sheer resistance the planet gave under the leader known as Dexter. Fuse then went full force but in horror to see that his army has been massively reduced. Fuse felt like he could be defeated but something saved him. Some way or another a planet in front of Planet Fuse crashed onto each other. That planet was HUGE and most of the inhabitance were absorbed, some pieces if the planet fell down to Earth but Fuse didn't care, he had more than his PREVIOUS army. Fuse then was met by a god named Dagon who made him a deal he can never refuse.

That is all he can remember, the boy saw Dagon leaving a Fuse going back to his chambers. "Wait." Fuse said and looked around. Fuse was approaching the pillar and touched it. The boy's heart almost stopped and then Fuse let his hand go of the pillar. "Sheesh, I need a renovation." Fuse said and ran toward his chambers again, closing the door.

"Dang, that might kill me." The boy whispered to himself, wait. Might. Might. MITE! That was a perfect name to call himself. The boy knew it wasn't time to celebrate his victory in making his own name and should right now escape because he knows that people won't be happy knowing a preteen was here.

He then saw a door and quietly opened it and saw he was on a patio in a garden. Mite then saw some Fusion Spawns patrolling the area, "Oh man!" He said to himself and jumped over the railing into a bush. "Did you hear something?" A Spawn in a nerdy high-pitched voice suspected. "Like a person secretly hiding behind that bush over there?" A Spawn in a naturally sarcastic accent said pointing at the bush. "No it sounded like-" The Spawn then farted and laughed. "Oh gross man!" The Spawn said, trying to cover it's nose without hands.

"Great now what." Mite said to himself. Mite then looked around until something could catch his eye. He then found his salvation, a rock. Mite then carefully picked up the rock, he then threw it at the top of the roof.

"Did you hear that?" The Spawn said hearing the rock's banging on the rooftop. "Came from the roof, let's check it out." The Spawn said and both were now going inside. Mite then dashed out of the bush and saw an open window which he jumped inside. He saw a staircase in front of where he was standing and then heard the footsteps of the same Spawns earlier. "Oh shoot!" He said to himself and in desperation, hid behind a curtain, oldest rick in the book.

"So dude, can we like throw water balloons at the next guys who come by the courtyard?" The high-pitched Spawn asked. "No dude, Fuse will disintegrate us in execution chambers if we do that!" The sarcastic Spawn said. "Okay, c'mon the sound's at the attic upstairs." The other Spawn said, now hopping up the stairs being followed by his partner.

After seeing them disappear upstairs, Mite then got out of the curtain, then silently walked toward the door outside. Mite went outside to scan the area, to his surprise there was a Gravity Glider, the main source of transportation in Planet Fuse with built in blasters. Mite then felt like he could admire it for hours but he knew the situation in hand first. Mite, then looked at the glider, seeing the keys were still inside. Mite then got on the glider and it felt natural, as if he already did this. Mite then turned the keys on and readied the glider as if it were a motorcycle. The glider was now prepared and Mite turned the handle, making the Gravity Glider fly into the air. "WOOO-HOOO!" Mite yelled as he rode into the green sky.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Spawn said, "Is it another fart?" The other asked. "No it sounds like a preteen screaming, stealing my Gravity Glider." The Spawn said. "Yeah, I hear it too but it is probably nothing." The other Spawn said. "Yeah I guess your right plus who would be that dumb of me to leave my keys next to that glider." The Spawn laughed.

* * *

Later

* * *

Mite still rode the Gravity Glider to whatever. "Hey man, can I go home!" The Gravity Glider spoke. "Thought you can't talk!" Mite exclaimed. "Sorry, it was an accident," The glider apologized, "I'll bring you down the next platform. Oh look! There it is!" And the unfortunate arrival of a platform can and the Gravity Glider's seat sprung Mite out onto the platform, like an ejection button. The Gravity Glider flew off as a angry Mite yelled after it. Mite then stopped yelling for it after seeing it gone on a visibly Planet Fuse.

"Wow, that was anticlimactic. Now how to get home?" Mite then began investigating the platform he was on. He noticed it was all, blocks. Cubes and everything. He saw the ground as if it were some kind of hard sand and there were black blocks forming towers, most were damaged or destroyed mostly.

"Great, Planet Fuse is coming back in a few hours and this place is next." Mote said to himself as he began scanning the area more. He then saw something move behind the tallest surviving pillars.

"Hello? You dead or alive?" Mite called out to what was moving but to no answer. "I'm coming." Mite warned and he began walking toward the pillar and when he arrived there he looked behind to see his surprise.

It was a dragon, it had purple eyes and it was was made of mostly rectangles and cubes much like the platform itself. It's main body was as dark the pillar it was hiding behind and some gray parts on the wings as if it were showing the bones, there were gray scales on the back making a line. The dragon's tail was missing, letting black ooze seep out of the wound. It's left wing was burnt off mostly except the gray bones and it's right front and back legs were missing as well.

"What happened to you!?" Mite said to the dragon, Mite then took off his sweater and wrapped it around where the tail used to go. "Thank you, but do not pity me. You must escape." The dragon warned. "What's your name?" Mite asked. "My name's the Ender Dragon and I was the ruler here with my servants." The Ender Dragon answered, coughing some ooze, "My place was attacked by that planet up there, killing my servants and mortally wounding me as you see right here." The Ender Dragon coughed more black ooze.

"You will be find Ender Dragon, is there a way for us to escape?" Mite comforted. "NO! Leave me be to suffer my death! It will gravely dishonor me and my race if I don't fall along with them!" The Ender Dragon refused, "The exit is in that way, there is a cave in there and there is a black portal all you need is to jump in." Mite then also didn't want to leave the dragon, "I am not leaving you here."

"Oh yes you are, look up." Mite then followed what the Ender Dragon said and to his shock, Planet Fuse was very, very close to the platform. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" Mite screamed to himself.

"See, nothing can save me. We would both be dead." The Ender Dragon said. "No, I can do this I just need to-" Mite was interrupted when the Ender Dragon started screaming at Mite, wailing in pain. "I would succumb to my wounds soon anyhow but I want you to have this. It is in the pillar, just there is a broken block." The Ender Dragon's head then pointed to the pillar where a block was missing, gaining access to the pillar's insides. Mite then shoved his hand inside the opening, feeling burlap. He then pulled out the burlap sack and it was somewhat heavy and found it carried some things inside.

"My personal non-block collection." The Ender Dragon coughed, "Escape with it to help yourself." Mite felt a tremor, likely coming from Planet Fuse. "Hurry up or else both of us are dead!" The Ender Dragon commanded. Mite then ran away, carrying the sack and saw a cave.

"AVENGE ME KID! AVENGE ME AND MY RACE!" The Ender Dragon shouted, the tremor was becoming stronger and Mite ran inside where he saw a portal facing downward.

He tossed the sack into the portal and began yelled, "SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU!" Mite then jumped in as the Ender Dragon smiled.

"Here it comes." The blocks of the platform were lifting itself up, flying toward Planet Fuse. The Ender Dragon was being lifted as well as he smirked.

Mite then fell down, feeling blackness underneath but there was light, he also saw a glimpse of his sack and grabbed it but Mite felt words echoing around him, "Avenge me, avenge me..." Before he saw the light consume him.

* * *

**Was that a great chapter or what!? Now I wanted to add more but I wanted you guys to see it already. Now peoples, it is time to STAY TUNED for the next chapter.**


	2. Progress

Progress

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER! Hopefully this get's as many views as New Stuff. Hey people during summer I might not be able to post stories that much because my mom wants an alternative to SUMMER SCHOOL.**

**Sorry if it takes long, a weekend is a weekend.**

**Now for Fanonfall Wikia, you gotta look at the facts here, ZIM COMBINED ALL UNIVERSES TOGETHER SO DON'T GIVE ABOUT FUSE TAKING CHARACTERS OF THEIR OWN DIMENSIONS BECAUSE IT. IS. CONFUSING. **

**Boo! I swear I will break someone. Now fans (IF I HAD ANY), the series will be very dark, like the season finale of Gravity Falls (IMPLEMENTED).**

**The Walking Dead will take place in TV's storyline. South Park will have no cursing due to my mother watching me.**

**Anyway STORY IS NOW. **

* * *

Mite opened his eyes, seeing he wasn't dead yet. He was still wearing the same clothes except the sweater he left for the Ender Dragon. Mite then saw he was still holding the sack, he decided to check later what was inside because he was thinking how to get out of the middle of Nowhere. He looked around to see he was in a desert without the sand, the place was abandoned entirely except a road nearby with a sign. Mite then gripped his hand, "Why couldn't I save him..." Mite said to himself, he then dragged the bag toward the road and arrived next to it.

He checked both roads and crossed it, and looked at the sign. "The Town of Nowhere, where dreams are discouraged in horribly undignified ways and this sign's space is running out of space." Mite read the sign to himself and walked toward where the sign pointed.

* * *

Later

* * *

Mite arrived at a town, no big buildings, no homes, just plain old community of groceries, a factory and other businesses. Mite presumed everyone else are road trippers or people who live near the area, since another town might be in the next state or something. He walked past a crowd of people, wondering what's causing the commotion, he then saw was a stand with a finely dressed man with on it along with a red pickup truck.

"Step right up, step right up! Win my truck I got from my dead cousin by drinking this poison that can potentially kill you because I am getting business investments every second by doing this!" The man said, presumed to be wealthy said pointing an arrow at the truck.

Mite then walked in front of the crowd, "I will drink that poison." Mite said which emitted gasps from the crowd. From what he can hear was "Is he crazy?!" and "He will get himself killed!" and "HE IS JUST A BOY! WHAT IS HE GONNA DO WITH A CAR?!"

Mite ignored the warnings and went up the stand, "What a wise choice my fine lad! Why, even the bravest generals are afraid to do this." The rich man praised. "Just hand me the glass." Mite said which the rich man then gave a glass of purple looking water.

"Well, here it goes." Mite then gulped the poison down his throat, emitting gasps and shock from the crowd, some even fainting. "Did you like it kid?" The man asked. "Dude, it's juice. And it tastes good actually." Mite said, which emitted the smile on the rich man's face.

The crowd was murmuring and waking up the fainted members. "This folks was a set up to post on my blog! As promised I give you the car!" The rich man then handed the keys to Mite and the crowd cheered.

"Dang, you people need jobs." Mite then got in the car and turned it on and rive off as the crowds looked down in shame, they really needed hobbies.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Can't believe my fuel could still have fuel after driving all the way here." Mite said to himself as in front of him was Dexlabs, "Wow, couldn't believe I'm actually here." Mire arrived at Tech Square minutes ago, his truck was parked next to the lab.

"And I thought I'd blow up this place." Mite said to himself, entering inside to see a robot in the counter. "Hello, may I assist you because we Dexbots have no suspicion of you figure." A Dexbot greeted.

"Yes, is there a internet cafe or something?" Mite asked the robot. "Oh yes, the door on the left is the archives, all public data is available to everyone, the right is the lab which is only available to high ranking authorities, Dexbots and scientists from here." The Dexbot answered.

"Much thanks." Mite thanked and went to the left door. "Hello receptionist Dextbot, it is I, Patroller Dexbot 2! What is bothering you my fellow bot?" The Dexbot noticed the peculiar face the receptionist made at the boy. "I sense the boy has Fusion essence all over him, he might be a Fusion monster in disguise. Should I alert the security Dexbots?" The receptionist suspected. "No receptionist Dexbot, these days due to the Fusions are everywhere, the people might have Fusion essence all around." Patroller Dexbot 2 reasoned and the receptionist Dexbot nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the archives

* * *

"Okay, recent files." Mite then clicked the link on the computer, the archives were in very small of population, there was just a librarian Dexbot, three scientists and at least one college student who were all far away from him.

Mite saw the computer loading and waited and the screen showed.

"Lets see, time and space conundrum?" Mite said to himself and clicked the link and read what it said.

"Time and space conundrum combines all universes together making Earth only slightly less small than Jupiter?" Mite read to himself, this explained so much.

"Says also that since there is such a strain in the space time continuum, that you cannot go back in time unless a rift opens called an Horizon Event." Mite read more. "Hello there random person who is talking to themselves, will you want a drink?" A service Dexbot came by. "No thanks." Mite declined and the Dexbot left, Mite was now gonna leave as well.

Mite then hummed to himself and thought of something, maybe, just maybe...

Mite shut his eyes tightly and saw a throne room and that everything was green and saw the devil-man talking to him, or someone else. What the devil was saying he couldn't hear then Mite opened his eyes to see the Dexbot long gone.

My name is Mite, and I'm Fuse's Fusion.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! MY BUTT HOLE OF A COUSIN IS A-**

**STAY TUNED AND KILL ANYONE.**


	3. First Sight

First Sight

* * *

**Hey guys! The secret characters are revealed! Or another chapter, I got like 11 reviews since the eleventh review, now I'm offended.**

**STORY IS NOW BECAUSE I AM OFFENDED. **

* * *

Mite tried to absorb all the information. He was Fuse's Fusion? Mite, well if he was Fuse's Fusion, then how could he be a Fusion if he was already part of the race. Mite the snapped his fingers (whom he gained on the drive), maybe Fuse wasn't a part of his race. Mite pondered for a moment, yeah, some of the controlling rulers of certain places aren't even part of the race, like Japan and Philippines and Fuse was the higher being.

Mite then pondered for a moment, how did he come to creation? Mite then remembers the devil-man. The agreement of course! Mite then remembered Dagon and Fuse's agreement, the one to gather more gods to make a cult.

Mite then decided most of the questions were answered and should go somewhere, but where? Mite then wondered where to go, he doesn't have cash so a room over his head is out of the question. He was sure that he wasn't sleeping in a truck tonight or at a smelly homeless shelter. Mite then thought of one solution...

"Uh sir, are you alright?" The Patroller Dexbot asked Mite who was deep in thought who was leaning by a wall near the counter. "Uh, yes I am, I'll be leaving." Mite said, hurrying out the door.

* * *

"Where did I park that truck?" Mite said to himself as he inspected the parking lots near here. "Maybe I gotta scan the area this way..." Mite then began running through the square sidewalk around the lab and began looking through the open roads.

"NOTHING!" Mite said to himself to see no signs of his car. Then Mite then felt a force push him back, he just bumped into something.

"OWWWW!" Mite said as he fell down the pavement, dirt covered his eyes. "SORRY! Didn't mean to bump into you!" A voice said as might opened his eyes, "Oh yeah, you gotta be so-" Mite then stopped being mad when he saw the person standing before him.

She had pure white hair wearing a black diadem, she was wearing a blue hoodie and a gray skirt and had white stockings with Mary Jane shoes. Mite then took a close look of her face, she had no impurities to speak of and had peach colored skin, she was REALLY beautiful. Her eyes matched her looks very well, it was...unable to be described. She held up a hand to help.

"Uh, thanks." Mite said seeing his face was dirty and wiped his face with his hands, "Sorry, about that." Mite apologized for being so rude, especially to HER. Mite's hand was then grabbed by the girl and was pulled up, now right and standing. The first thing Mite noticed was that the girl was his age or appearance at least, and they were exactly the same size, EXACTLY.

"Oh, uh sorry about knocking you down." The girl apologized. "Uh, its okay, sorry for being so rude." Mite apologized as well. "Uh huh, so what was the running for." The girl asked in such an innocent voice, it was almost too cute. "Sorry, just looking for my truck." Mite said, scratching the back of his head. "Can kids our age could even drive?" The girl asked. "They could." Mite answered.

The girl giggled and then a really annoying voice was heard. "I LIKE TACOS!" A loud a screechy voice was heard and Mite covered his ears. A robot behind them came a tree, it was small and gray, it's eye circuits were blue and had a half-oval head an and antenna on top. The robot had a mouth and a real life tongue for some reason. It had a thin and small, almost invisible neck and had an oval for a body and it was really small. On the middle of the body was a small panel with tap hanging onto it. It had blue orbs as shoulders and a flexible pipe for an arms, two smaller blue orbs with small, thick scissor blades for hands. The legs have the top pointed and the bottom flat. It looked awfully adorable.

"GIR! You little cute face! Where did you go?" The robot then jumped onto the girl's arms, very happy. GIR then noticed Mite's leg and did... "OH GLOB!" Mite screamed as GIR bit his leg. The girl giggled and started pulling GIR off the leg. "Ow, you gotta pull so hard! Ow!" Mite said in pain. "Sorry, GIR is difficult but he's too cute to not forgive." The girl said. "Oh yeah, what's your name because I'm gonna write a complaint." Mite smiled and the girl laughed. "Its Bell, nice to meet you." Bell greeted herself and pulled GIR out of Mite's foot. "Mite, nice to meet you as well." Mite said, caring his bitten leg.

"So is GIR your pet or something?" Mite asked fanning his leg. "No, he's my kid." Bell answered and Mite just nearly fainted. Her kid, really? Sheesh, someones been busy. "So who's the dad?" Mite asked but only got an answer in the form of a playful slap. "It's an adoptive relationship." Bell said smiling. "Ohhhhhhh..." Mite understood.

Mite then felt something coming off the girl, like something special. "Uh, sorry if I'll bother you but is that radiation I sense?" Mite asked but then Bell looked away. She almost seems...sad. "What's wrong?" Mite asked. "Well, it started awhile back..." Bell began.

* * *

**Surprise! This took inspiration of Bleedman's work. If your wondering what color Bell's eyes are, it is basically the same as the comic because, it was difficult to say. WHOOPS! DIDN'T EDIT THE CHAPTER! STAY TUNED...ISH...**


	4. Chain of Memories

Chain of Memories

* * *

**Hey guys! All characters from non-canon shows will have other background stories rather from their own series due to confusion. Bell will have no connection to PPGD due except Chemical X.**

**And yes, not confirming Mite is powerful or not as powerful as Fuse. **

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

It happened 12 years ago before the war, in a distant and isolated laboratory in a tropical island near Bravo Beach was a scientist. He thought with the funds he had which he made the lab he created, he would make a new breakthrough with science, he wanted to recreate the lost Chemical X. The man always thought Chemical X could power countless electronics, provide a new power source, this would practically save the world from it's environment issues. But this generous and beautiful idea was his downfall.

The man thought bioengineering was the key to Chemical X and developed the Chemical that way. The man strapped the Chemical sample he made to a device to compress it to perfect the experiment. The man pulled the lever...then the bad thing happened.

The lab exploded in fiery flames, the flaming debris of the roof fell on the man, killing him and burning his corpse. After the damage and flames were out and the corpse was burnt to cremation, the compressing device's security systems saw nothing, it opened device's door and the only thing in it...was me.

* * *

Bell finished her origin and Mite just sat their with an unreadable expression. "So how did you get out?" Mite asked finally.

"The authorities found out after seeing a bunch of fire off a nearby island and sent a rescue ship, hid in there and got out." Bell answered, almost to seem she is gonna cry.

Mite immediately regretted asking and finally found out a way to cheer her up.

"Wait, did you come out with clothes or-" Mite cuts himself off after seeing the sad look gone.

"I was naked, stole clothes off a ship." Bell wiped her face with her hand and laughed.

"Heh, sorry about asking you." Mite apologized with a regretful look.

"No need, that was in my chest for years until I met you Mite." Bell said to him and patted his back.

"So how did you meet GIR? Sorry if I'm asking you too many questions." Mite asked and apologized.

"Well after all universes combined," Mite knew now Bell knew about the combining, "I saw GIR banging his head on a tree, he was so cute that I decided to adopt him!" Bell said and started rubbing the cheeks of GIR.

"So, were are you heading?" Mite asked questionably, again fearing he is asking too much questions.

"Some place to sign up in the war, I've been a drifter all my life, not like a hobo, just a person who looks like they have a home and can eat but has no home." Bell sighed deeply and held GIR.

"I was hoping to give a place for GIR to stay." Bell then began eating a leaf that fell on her head, SHEESH SHE IS HUNGRY!

"I was thinking of going to Sector V to sign up, the booth is there and a nearby camp." Mite said grinningly, "Maybe you wanna tag along?" Mite asked, he needed company and something to make up for a bunch of apologies.

Bell sprang up and hugged Mite, "YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bell then stopped hugging and grabbed GIR and went to a trashcan, she then put her hand inside the garbage and pulled out a backpack. "Gosh, this trash can has everything."

Mite then laughed, "Well, I gotta look for my car."

"Wait, that car?" Bell pointed to the truck next to him.

Mite then looked to see it WAS his car and then he couldn't think of how many words to curse right now.

* * *

Much Later

* * *

Mite and Bell arrived at Sector V, it was a tree with a bunch of junk stuck onto it to make a unique looking treehouse. Right on the tree was a couple of steps that looked like you had to jump to reach in and people were falling and whining in frustration. Right on the base was a house and sidewalk that was round because of were it was at. It was being lifted by a floating round platform as if the entire house's surrounding was lifted off by technology, sure enough there was a blue circles echoing under the platform and under was a pool of Fusion Matter.

"Sheesh, someone had an way to get up there without potential death." Mite said in awe. Mite noticed how there was not a single staircase, parking lot besides the sidewalks with Fusion Spawns or even a teleportation device and he saw people randomly falling off the ledge of the platform to have no damage.

"How do we get up?" Bell asked while covering her eyes, afraid her head will melt like that Nazi in that old adventure film.

Mite then noticed some barrels and drove towards them to see a trampoline, "Really? They had the most advanced technology to use but they were so cheap they just bought something from a garage sale? Funny." Mite laughed and stopped the car he opened the car doors and went down and Bell did the same holding her backpack with GIR who was speaking muffled gibberish inside the bag.

Mite went down to the sidewalk to the trampoline, "Sheesh this is gonna be bad." Mite then went on the trampoline. "Wonder if I jump?" Mite then made pressure to his body and jumped, he flew REALLY high.

"WHAT THE NUTS!" Mite screamed as he was falling.

"Don't die up there!" Bell yelled laughing.

"GLOB IT!" Mite then fell on the platform safe and sound, now catching his breath for his believing near death experience. Bell did the trampoline while he was catching his breath but in more fun since it didn't prove a suicide fatality.

"So you alive?" Bell asked in a comical way when she landed.

"Yeah, although I gotta complain." Mite said angrily.

"Don't be such a drag, now I bet the signing booth is in front of the house's door." Bell concluded and began walking with Mite toward the door to see that the table with the banner SIGN UPS on it.

They went toward it to see a fat kid in a blue shirt, suspenders and wore pilot hat with goggles with yellow lenses. "Hello my name is Numbuh Two of the K.N.D! Can I help you?" Numbuh Two asked nicely.

"Uh, we wanna sign up." Mite said.

"Splendid! Though I do warn you that so many have graduated leading a short supply of new recruits and that our newer training sessions last months now so, are you sure to join the fight against Fuse?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Uh, we are sure." Bell answered rubbing the back of her hair.

"Great! Now just sign the names of all that in your party, humans, robots, animals and anything really!" Numbuh Two then slipped a sheet of paper.

Mite and Bell signed it, Mite's own (recently made) signature and Bell signed her name and GIR. They slipped back the paper and Numbuh Two clapped his hands, "Splendid! Now I will get the bus and be prepared because it is gonna be here soon and if you have a vehicle make a sign saying, 'Pls, don't rob me'" Numbuh Two then left with the papers.

"Well this is it!" Bell said.

"Yeah, maybe we gotta bond better." Mite said and Bell laughed.

"I LIKE TACOS!" GIR screamed through the backpack.

* * *

**Sorry for delays! **

**I like to keep on thing straight, everything is Bleedman's art not the original.**

**STAY TUNED...BOO!**


	5. MAGGOTS

MAGGOTS

* * *

**Hey people, Fanonfall: New Stuff is gonna be very long due to constraints of my IPad.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

The trio arrived at the camp through the bus. "Now get off the bus kids." The bus driver said, the three brought their luggage and got off the bus. What they saw was a huge training camp with a large gymnasium, a large sleeping quarters, a cafeteria and training ground and campsite. The rest of the camp, they couldn't tell what it was due to it being walled and they were on a hill.

"The door is that way, c'mon!" Bell then began running toward the doorway and Mite and GIR followed until Bell stopped when she realized something.

"OH MY GOSH! I dragged GIR into the war!" She screamed and began panicking.

"Sheesh, stop being hysterical, if we hide him, we won't have trouble." Mite tried calming the girl.

"No! I signed all our names! They will know there is a third person and will try to find him!" Bell almost slumped on the ground and Mite lifted her up with his hand.

"We just got here, it might be not as creepy or military in that camp!" Mite said and Bell started laughing.

"I doubt it." She said and walked toward the Dexbot by the entrance.

"Good evening. You must be the new recruits, a party of three I assume, but where is the third?" The Dexbot said seeing there were suppose to be three of them.

"I LIKE TACOS!" GIR came out of the backpack.

"Ah the third, alright you can come in." The Dexbot said, opening the door's entrance.

"Wait, where is the camp?" Mite asked the Dexbot.

"It is in a mountainside near Peach Creek, the way to Peach Creek is around the mountains." The Dexbot answered, Mite nodded his head and went inside with Bell and GIR.

"Where is everyone? It's like a ghost town in here." Bell said seeing the place was almost empty except by Military Dexbots.

"Look, that must be our commander!" Bell pointed the boy coming towards them, he was wearing white hat that covered his head except his face and you can see blonde hair poking out of it. He wore a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts, on his feet were black socks and had a green backpack.

"So you must be the new recruits, hello my name is Finn of the land of Ooo! I'm your commander! You must be Mite, Bell and GIR who I can tell is in the backpack, my first recruits!" Finn greeted himself.

"Oh hello commander! Excuse me but where are the other recruits?" Bell asked Finn.

"Sorry but we got no person except you guys, everyone graduated from the old Academy but some people still wanna go to the war and since all universes combined, we will be expecting new recruits." Finn said walking and the kids followed.

* * *

After showing them around the camp from the bathroom to the armory it was nighttime and Finn was now showing them the last place.

"This is your sleeping quarters, pretend it is like a house with a deranged couple with their spoiled kids or something, you three share for every room to save space. Tomorrow is the military testing, good luck." Finn closed the door leaving the the three in a room that looks like a normal sized house room.

It had a bunk bed and on the door to the corridors was a hanger, there was a closet with a slide-door. There was a window and a cabinet, a light source of unknown being with a switch. The room even had a shelf and a table.

"First class military, sheesh." Mite said, unpacking his things.

"Well, we gotta room and why is there books on the table?" Bell then unpacked GIR and started pointing to a books in the table.

"A Guide to the NEW Academy, Grey's Anatomy, Mary Poppins, Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Fifty Shades of-" Bell then grabbed the last book.

"It is mine, thank you." Bell said and began going inside the closet.

"I LOVE TACOS!" GIR screamed and Mite patted his head. "Your gonna be a lot of trouble aren't you?" Mite laughed and opened the guide to the Academy book.

Mite read it and it said they will attend the Academy for a year. Makes sense. It says every room will have three persons in everyone. That explains it. It says they need to wake up at 9:00 AM every morning and to 9:00 at night, dismissed to their quarters. It also said that weekends have no training and you can go to places but need to come back if you can. Mite then read more about keeping orderly and, using bathroom right and other stuff.

Mite finally read all the pages and was about to close the book but he noticed that the last pages were stuck together. He carefully separated the pages and read the final part. You cannot-on Academy grounds.

Mite then shut the book after reading that. He was supposed to kill Fuse! Not read about that...even Fuse will be disgusted.

"Aw man, forgot the pajamas, meh will get those by Saturday." Mite said and went to the lower bunk bed to sleep after putting his sack down.

* * *

"OKAY MAGGOTS, sorry if I'm rude, I am suppose to say it." Finn apologized to the trio, they were at the Academy's main grounds.

"I will now point some rules, you don't need stereotypical military clothes, normal clothes are fine SO DON'T DRESS UP RYAN!" Finn yelled at GIR who was in the said clothing.

"BUT I WILL SAVE HIS PRIVATES!" GIR yelled back.

"Okay, we have a dysfunctional person here, now check your equipment because we don't want someone to break bad.

Bell and Mite immediately put their bags on the floor and opened them. What Bell had were some dirty old clothes, a wrench, a beer (she has issues sometimes), a pizza with horse poop it and the book she took from Mite earlier.

Mite then looked at his bag and it had WAY better stuff. There were two gloves that looked like weapons of some thing, disc of also sort and a ring also that is in a glass box. There were also many random things, even jewelry made of jade, obsidian and sapphire and even gold. The stuff he found that was important with in a smaller, leather sack. Mite decided to put the leather sack out and get money off the others.

"If you have your things ready, bring out your weapons and put the bags on that cart, it will be taken to your room later after training. Now where are your weapons?" Mite took out his weapons at Finn's request and Bell just held GIR. "Sorry the only thing is GIR." Bell held GIR tighter.

"Wait is that?" Finn took closer to Mite's gloves. They had a flat with a crest of a eagle on the end where the fingers were supposed to go. It was dark blue with silver outlines bordering the flat surface. The flat surface was black with some kind of holes on it and the crest was silver. The gloves size were like regular gloves were felt hard as diamonds.

"Missile Gloves...one of the most powerful weapons in history, haven't seen one since Soldier." Finn whispered to himself and Mite heard the word, Soldier. The ultimate enemy of Fuse but disappeared.

"Do you have any weapons Bell?" Finn asked the girl.

"Sorry no weapons, can I use GIR?" Bell asked Ben.

"Sorry, every separate recruit has to have their own method of fighting by themselves, not being used as weapons." Finn informed and a disappointed Bell then Mite had an idea.

"Your radiation, it has mutation properties." Mite whispered to Bell's ear and Bell knew what he was talking about.

"If you don't have a weapon, maybe you have powers?" Finn asked Bell.

"I think so, my first realization actually." Bell said and stood back to test what she had.

"Then test it out, I'm waiting." Finn said patiently.

Bell went to the larger space in the grounds leaving the boys to watch.

"Okay you can do this, you can do this Bell, you can-"

"Wait, let me step up the odds." Finn interrupted Bell's pep talk to herself and on his bag he held a gun and Mite flinched just seeing that.

"Just for you to remember, this camp will not be as easy as the last. You better show me your powers or I will shoot you with this ray gun, it shoots a beam as hot as the sun that disintegrates you, leaving nothing but a burnt skeleton. Like that movie by that guy I hate, dang it Bay. You better do it." Finn then waved his pistol hand and Bell and Mite were so shocked of his new brutality.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Mite yelled at Finn. "Sorry, we this is the procedure for the Academy and trust me, this is the easiest thing." Finn then pointed his gun at Bell and pulled the trigger, what fired from the gun was a ray of light.

"OH NO!" Bell and Mite said together and Bell covered her face, but then a glass like transparent mirror appeared in front of her and bounced the ray right back.

The ray aimed back at Finn and shot him straight in the chest and Finn fell on the floor. "OH MY GLOB!" Bell screamed but nothing happened to Finn, instead Finn was still alive and stood up but then his shirt disintegrated.

"Ha, didn't say anything about clothes being shields. Good thing you didn't get hot or we would have to cover our eyes." Finn laughed and Bell blushed.

"Okay you had your fun, now Bell, do you have any other powers?" Mite asked her. "Okay, I think I know one." Bell said and she went on her attack stance.

Bell then took out her beer from her jacket pocket and drank it, she now felt mildly intoxicated and would do something that boys will crowd over her. Bell knew she was pretty but her being a drifter and her niceness didn't approve her status in society, people will just see her as a tool for boys to fall for her. Bell then burped very loudly and fire came out of her mouth, Finn whistled and patted his flaming hat and Mite had his mouth agape. "Fatality! Toasty!" GIR yelled.

After she was done, Bell covered her mouth, "Excuse me." She said politely. Finn was done patting his head and Mite still had his mouth open in shock. Finn then winked and Mite pointing to Bell.

"What does that mean?" Mite asked Finn. "Oh, I know what's between you and Bell..." Finn laughed. "It is not like that!" Mite objected, blushing deep red and saw Bell approaching, not hearing the conversation.

"Your up with those gloves, heard if you use them once, you master them instantly. Now go get them tiger and impress someone." Finn winked at Mite and Mite growled in frustration.

* * *

Mite was now on the main ground as Finn, Belk and GIR watched, the robot was wearing a hat of sorts(?) now. Mite the put the gloves up his hands and closed his eyes. "SEND THE WASTEFUL DEXBOTS!" Finn yelled and many deformed Dexbots came from hiding to attack.

Mite readied himself and when a Dexbot approached him, he whacked it with the gloved. "DUDE WHAT DOES THE MISSILE GLOVES MEAN! THE GLOVES SHOOT MAGICALLY UNLIMITED MISSILES!" Finn screamed and Mite then prepared his arms.

Mite then pointed the right glove at a Dexbot like how Finn pointed the ray gun. Right then from the glove's holes shot out missiles and shot the Dexbot, killing it.

"Great, since you don't have powers I guess you need to rely on that, anyway since it's first day, this day is short on classes. Anyway, lets go eat because I am starving." Finn said, he yawned and walked toward the cafeteria. Mite and Bell both shrugged at the same time and Bell picked up GIR to follow Finn. The sun seemed now it was setting due to the day going fast.

* * *

Mite looked at his food, it actually looks like a dead rodent. "C'mon eat your Spiced Rat, it is actually pretty TOXIC! SOMEONE KILL ME!" Finn screamed as he tasted his food and started puking and chocking on the cafeteria floor.

Bell poked her food with a fork, "Sure, it might be hard to find a good meal once in a while but, this is NOT a good meal. Especially for GIR to not melt him alive." Bell poked the food some more and it the 'meal' screamed and shriveled some more. Bell just looked at it in horror.

"That's it! I'm cooking something that doesn't kill us!" Mite then stood up and threw the glop at the wall making Finn and Bell shocked. "Oh! Angry face!" GIR yelled and Mite stormed into the kitchen, getting a chef hat from the hanger on the door.

Mite grabbed a large pot and put it under an oven and filled it with water. He then turned a knob and the water started boiling, the then grabbed a corpse of a rat and a knife and started the rat to bits, chopping the tail and head and threw the yuck in the trash and Bell puked seeing that. He then put the meat in the boiling water and put lettuce in the pot then some spices. Bell and Finn looked more closely as he cooked. Mite then took a spoon and started stirring the soup, Mite then threw carrots, potatoes on a pad and started pounding them with a spoon, after doing that, Mite stopped mashing and stopped the pot from boiling by turning the knob. Mite took some tomato paste and got it opened and poured the contents in. Mite started stirring it some more and stopped. Mite then picked up the pot and carried it to the table.

"This is way better than that!" Mite yelled and got Bell's plate and poured the food in.

Bell poked some of the food that looked still exactly like the glop earlier and surprisingly didn't scream, Bell hesitantly picked up the food on her mouth as Mite watched impatiently. Bell slowly put the food closer to her face and opened her mouth, closing her eyes. She felt the food touch her teeth and she opened her jaw, letting the food go into her mouth touching the tastebuds. Bell then opened her eyes wide and made a smily kawaii face which Mite smirked at.

"ITS SO GOOD! IN A KAWAII WAY!" Bell then gobbled up her food some more and GIR ate it and squealed in delight even though he can't taste, Finn well...died from the glop or something although he's blinking.

Bell then finally started licking the plate with her tongue, in PUBLIC and Mite stared in disgust. "HOW DID YOU MAKE THIS?!" She yelled at Mite.

"Uh, I'm just good at cooking I guess." Mite scratched his head, actually it wasn't true, he had this skill all his life sorta. Fuse is really paranoid about what food he is getting, fearing some poison will be in there so long story short, Fuse cooked his own food. Eventually Fuse cooked so much for eternities, he actually turned into one of the greatest (living) masters of the cook. In the present, Bell grabbed the pot and began eating all the remaining glop.

Bell stopped eating as it ran out and began licking the pot as Mite gathered one bowl he got made for himself before the sent it on the table and began eating it fast and secretly because that girl is CRAZY.

"COOK MORE NOW!" After licking, Bell went and grabbed Mite's neck, strangling him. "I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE INGREDIENTS!" Mite begged for his life. Bell then began shaking Mite's neck back and forth repeatedly and viciously and Mite felt something bad was gonna happen on the floor.

"You go dog! You are our new cook!" Finn lifted his head with his hands doing a thumbs-up gesture before collapsing on the ground again.

* * *

"Tomorrow is Saturday, that means we gotta get stuff or else we look like poop." Mite said fixing the stuff he hasn't fixed since he came into the room.

"Yeah, I wore this for days already and I never had pajamas." Bell then pointed to her clothes and it was still a blue jacket and a grey/black skirt. Bell then took GIR and lied on the bed and went asleep.

Mite smirked, in only a few days, she became his best friend and GIR felt like a son to him. The bus ride to the camp was long, took 3 days to get there because the bus driver's orders were to delay to prevent Fusion suspicion. There Mite learned much more about the adoptive mother and robot.

Well it is obvious that GIR is a practically living malfunction but his innocence is what makes him so adorable, even he and his seriousness can't resist it to being the point of a father figure.

Bell is what made Mite very satisfied. She was a very kind and caring person but get her mad and she will kill you, she would do whatever to protect her friends and GIR, her adoptive son. Bell is very playful and immature, she complains about no food and cries whenever she doesn't get something. Bell's appetite is EXTREMELY impatient as during the bus ride, she ate a caterpillar on the window when it was already and hour. Although Bell maybe a little hard to handle for a mature parent to teach children all those fairy tales and Santa not being true in a cruel manner, she would be beaten everyday if she was with those kinds of parents. He just learned about her in 3 days and Mite smirked but then remembered what his personality was.

Mite thought carefully and found out he was very serious and stern although not as much to Bell. He was extremely mature to the point of the parents in The Polar Express. Mite's true goal was to kill Fuse, restore balance and live the rest of his life being in the military or being an accountant, not make friends although he isn't rude or anything to them. Mite slumped on the bed, wondering what to get at the nearest mall or something.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Mite, Bell and GIR went to a unnamed mall and Mite sold all his useless junk in his sack to some guy in the back alley. They had a lot of cash and needed to use it all on stuff.

Mite and Bell bought clothes for themselves, shirts, pants, shoes, even some underwear and Mite covered his eyes when it was Bell's turn for respect. They also bought some furniture for their room like a mini fridge and a chair and many more things, it was allowed at the Academy but you needed to being everything out once you graduate. Mite also got tools to fix GIR, he knew how because the fixing was another trait from Fuse. Bell ate so much food at the food court and Mite hid all of the other food for their fridge to protect his appetite. Mite bought books and other educational things much to Bell complaining about wasting money. Mite also offered to buy Bell and weapon but Bell said she doesn't want so she can focus to hone her powers.

After putting the stuff in a truck to deliver the stuff they bought into the camp, they decided to walk to the Academy. They still had at least a third of the money they had.

"I can't believe we were able to do all that in a Saturday, I rather just sleep in the nude." Bell complained while holding GIR.

"You sure you didn't need equipment, we-I remember!" Mite stopped walking and pulled out the sack he brought with him due to some insecurities he had as he was afraid Fusions will break into the Academy without him or something.

"What are you doing?" Bell stopped when she saw Mite stop walking and put GIR down. "Wondering what this stuff is." Mite then dragged out all of his other stuff except his Missile Gloves, Bell crouched looking at the stuff on a side of a road.

* * *

**THIS WAS HARD!**

**STAY TUNED FANS BECAUSE THIS WILL BE...COMPLICATED. **


	6. Next Generation

Next Generation

* * *

**Get ready for new character introductions!**

**Now new characters will come now after this chapter so be warned**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Mite flashes back to the first day at the Academy and remembers something particularly interesting. Mite remembered right before going to bed. He was went outside while GIR was sleeping mode and Bell was reading that book she took from Mite. Mite wandered the main corridor and went outside the sleeping quarters and walked from the grounds into the cafeteria. The cafeteria connects to the main gymnasium and offices for the personnel.

Mite then headed toward the cafeteria's kitchen to cook up a meal, he got the spoon but immediately heard footsteps. Mite, not wanting to get in trouble for being up still, hides under the counter. The footsteps got louder and Mite saw shadows coming from the corridor. The figures then came out, revealing Finn, a man who couldn't identify and lastly, a face all too familiar.

"So Dexter, how goes Dexlabs?" Finn asked the genius, the three sat on the cafeteria chairs. "It's very well, hopefully we can sort this mess out." Dexter said to Finn. "So Steve, how are you?" Finn asked the man.

Mite could now actually see his face. The man looked like a twenty year old, but he was a block. His hands and legs and body were rectangles and his head was a square. Mite feels a familiar feeling of Steve and he accidentally bumped his head into the counter above him.

"Mite, is that you?" Finn asked and saw Mite hiding under the counter. "Sorry, went to get a midnight snack." Mite apologized, rubbing his head. "Oh its okay, Dexter I would like to meet Mite, one of our newest recruits in forever." Finn introduced Mite.

"Nice to meet you, you likely know who I am." Dexter introduced and held his hand in greeting. "Hello my name is Mite, nice to meet you." Mite then raised his hand and shook it with Dexter's. "Oh, this great person over here is named Steve." Dexter then brought Steve over. "Well hello!" Steve introduced himself and Mite shook his...rectangle.

"Well, we better be going, Steve needs to go to Townsville to help Ash with the sewer and all." Dexter then began leaving to the door and Finn also left as well to go back to his own quarters, Steve was going to follow to but was stopped by Mite.

"Do you know the Ender Dragon?" Mite whispered into Steve's ear and Steve's eyes widened. How could...it can't...

Steve then looked at Mite straight in the eye. "The Ender Dragon and I weren't the best of friends. That is all I can give you." Steve said coldly to Mite and dashed outside the door. Mite was now extremely puzzled why Steve would highly despise the Ender Dragon and walked back to his dorm with questions rolling in his mind.

* * *

It was a month later after the first day, Mite and Bell were extremely good friends and GIR was basically a son to them. Finn wasn't as hard of a stereotypical commander of a military school which relieved the two although Finn kept bothering Mite by saying, "Just go for her!" Which he basically feels like a new way of harassing. A week later after the first day, the Academy got a better suited staff than just Finn. They got teachers and some other people who are in other categories and Mite was still the cook while Bell ate 95% of the food, basically starving everyone except GIR who doesn't need to eat.

The teachers at the school had different personalities which basically they had to get used to. A guy trapped in a video game named Kirito was the teacher of using one handed weapons but he was still trapped in a video game so they made him a hologram that is a solid, similar to Computress. Kirito was cool and laid back and Mite was having a hard time keeping up with his teacher's speed during kendo but Bell was way faster, blocking every blow as Mite was repeatedly hit with a stick. Their master at guns was a man named Joel who had his dimension plagued with fungus zombies or something. Joel kept cursing if they did something wrong and was hard on his students, luckily he wasn't the main Academy keeper. The potions teacher was an alien named Roger who apparently wore clothes, to Mite and Bell, Roger was the most offensive person they ever met as their last lesson was actually making beer for him after Roger was on probation. The stealth teacher Corvo Attano who also taught them about explosives, advantages and using other weapons such as daggers and bows. Corvo was a well respected man to Mite and Bell and is their favorite teacher. The last teacher was Dib, a boy their age. He taught the environment of Fusions, the Nanos and anything else smart to use. The janitor was actually still Roger, just in a janitor disguise.

"EVERYONE WE GOT AN EXCITING DAY RIGHT NOW!" Finn announced as everyone was eating at the cafeteria. "What is it?" Mite asked cooking the food. "We got new recruits, hundreds of them coming later!" Finn announced and everyone was shocked. "Since when?" Roger in a drunk matter asked. "Since yesterday, just got the Schindler's List." Finn then held a list.

"Well then when will they come?" Bell asked. "In my equation, three minutes exactly. NOW BE PREPARED." Fin said and began running toward the field as well as the rest of the teachers, Bell then gobbled the rest of her food and Mite stopped cooking. Bell picked up GIR and they ran towards the field.

* * *

"Okay ready people?" Everyone was on the field on a large wooden platform, Finn was wearing the Jake Suit, Jake came by earlier. Mite and Bell were wearing no protection armor while everyone else did. Roger was in riot gear sweating, Kirito didn't wear anything to protect himself since he was a hologram but kept his sword close, Joel had a heavy artillery ready, Corvo was nowhere to be found likely in the shadows and lastly Dib was wearing a sci-fi knight armor and then they saw the gates were now rustling. They gulped and Finn hesitantly went to the microphone in front of him. "O-o-open the gates?" Finn hesitantly said and the gates were raised.

Hundreds, thousands of students stampeding to the field and Bell hid behind Mite out of fear. Mite then instantly remembered the last few months with Bell and GIR, it was actually pretty filling. They went on messing up, mostly Bell things at the Academy and they immediately fixed it up, mostly Mite in the end. GIR particularly messed up a lot more but Mite never had the heart to be angry, GIR was his basic son or something.

The crowd gathered in front of the stand and Finn was still in his Jake Suit. "Welcome new recruits!" Finn greeted through the microphone. "I am well aware you are all here to fight the Fusion Invasion! We are honored to have new recruits here since only a month ago, we only had three." Finn then pointed towards the trio and Bell still hid behind Mite.

"Our teacher Roger will guide you through the Academy! Now file in a large two piled line in order so we will tour you." Finn then notices since he was in a Jake Suit.

"C'mon you lazy prunes, move it!" Roger rudely yelled to the new recruits and they followed his orders.

"Wow, that actually went pretty quick." Mite said as Bell went out from behind him seeing all the recruits left the field leaving nobody but the three. "That made me feel like they were gonna kill us, what did you think GIR?" Bell then held up GIR who she was holding.

"We better hurry back into our rooms or else they will crowd up there." Mite suggested and Bell nodded in agreement, they then jumped off the platform and headed towards the dorms.

* * *

Luckily the new recruits weren't here yet so the three went into their room. Mite locked the door and Bell put GIR down. "Maybe GIR needs some oil changes." Mite said to Bell. "Okay then, just make the regular procedures." Bell sighed and then placed GIR on the bed.

The two bended over, "Okay GIR, who are we?" Mite asked GIR, this was a procedure to make sure GIR's memory didn't need fixing. GIR then pointed to Mite and Bell, "MOMMYYYYYY AND DADDYYYYYY!" GIR yelled.

Mite and Bell fell on the floor, blushing extremely red. They decided that some bugs needed to be fixed way later than never.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter. Was speeding through it, trying new stories.**

**STAY TUNED OR DIE!**


	7. The Guys

The Guys

* * *

Not the best title but will do.

STORY IS NOW CAUSE OF SUMMER SCHOOL. Maybe vacation also.

* * *

Mite, Bell and GIR were walking down the hall to the classrooms, both Mite and Bell were still blushing from GIR's outburst. Mite then thought to himself, is he that much of a father to GIR? Bell thought the same thing except with a few alterations. 'Does GIR think? NO! Gotta keep the walking and OH GROD! MITE IS LOOKING AT ME!' Bell thought and Mite tapped her back. "You okay?" Mite asked. "YES! I am fine!" Bell said and ran in front of them quickly.

"Sheesh she has issues." Mite said. "ISSUES! ISSUES!" GIR repeated loudly and Mite smiled and patted his head. They saw Kirito or at least the hologram come by. "Kirito, where are the new recruits?" Bell asked the hologram. "Well, I guess they are all in the cafeteria since Finn told them to bond or something. Sorry I gotta leave, Asuna is making lunch." Kirito's hologram then faded into the air. "Well, we gotta hurry!" Bell said sweating and ran toward the cafeteria like a rabbit. "She really has issues." Mite said and carried GIR and ran after Bell.

* * *

They went in the cafeteria and saw a butt full of recruits with Finn trying ti prepare food. "MITE! WE GOTTA COOK UP SOME GRUB HERE!" Finn screamed as more recruits began crowding to get more food. "I'm on it!" Mite said and ran towards the backdoor of the kitchen. Bell and GIR then went further to meet more people.

"We need sausages! Lots of them!" Finn screamed grabbing an uncooked pot of grub. Mite then grabbed a chef hat and began taking out the grub and began cooking them in the pan. The grub then unexplainable turned into cooked sausages and Mite was now tossing all of them in a box. "Serve the plates! I meed to refuel on grub!" Finn screamed and jumped out a window. Mite then took out the plates from the cabinet and began tossing them at the newbies. The students were now being injured by the plates and Mite began chucking the weenies at them, injuring more of them because of the hot grease going on their wounds. "Get back I say! Get back!" Mite screamed as he chucked more sausages then he heard a door flew open.

"Uh, sorry. Can I have food without being beaten?" A boy voice asked and Mite stopped chucking at the screaming and crying recruits and looked at the boy. The boy was only slightly shorter than his height, he had groomed blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with yellow stripes, blue shorts, white socks and yellow sneakers. "Uh, sure." Mite then grabbed a plate and put a sausage on it and gave it to the boy. "Thanks." The boy said and grabbed the boiling sausage, the boy cringed a little at the hot grease but stopped after a few seconds. The boy then bit a piece off the sausage and had his eyes widened and swallowed the food.

"My glob, this is AMAZING!" The boy screamed and gobbled up the rest of the sausage. "I get that a lot." Mite said scratching the back of his head. "Oh boy, ran out of food." Mite said looking at the box with only one sausage left. "Take it, the rest don't want it." The boy said pointing at the screaming injured students.

"We gotta hide or else an uprising will happen." Mite said, he grabbed a sausage then hid under the counter while the boy followed under. "Sorry, my name is Mite." Mite introduced himself to the boy. "Name is Lucas. Thanks for not chucking a hot dog in my face." Lucas introduced himself and shook hands with Mite. "Never knew they turned a student into a chef pretty quickly but your cooking is great." Lucas complimented Mite.

"Actually I have been here longer than you think." Mite said eating the hot dog. "Really? How come?" Lucas asked.

"Well it started with this..." Mite then began to explain how he met Bell and GIR, went to the Academy and had many misadventures but secretly kept the Fusion origin and replaced it with a stereotypical orphan tale and wanting to do something right or something like that. After the kinda lying explanation, Lucas nodded his head.

"Well what is your backstory." Mite asked Lucas. "Well its started a long way back, as you see I'm not part of this original dimension." Lucas explained and Mite nodded his head, Lucas was from another dimensions. Lucas then explained how he got here, after a long story he killed his hypnotized brother and incapacitated a crazy warlord who uses pigs as a threat and made his entire dimension go disappear but the people are still okay. Since his dimension was rebuilding itself, the universe combining prevented it from being completed.

Lucas left his friends after hearing of the invasion believing he is called once again to save the day. Lucas went to the Academy and you know the rest.

"Well you sure had an interesting life." Mite laughed and just finished his wiener. "So where is this Bell and GIR?" Lucas asked. Mite then had his eyes widened, they were gonna be fried out there!

"Well, gotta go!" Mite then went out from under the counter and began running out to find the two. "Well I'll stay here, those guys outside will kill me." Lucas yelled and went out the counter seeing students still roaring in pain. He saw a metal shield on top of the counter. Lucas looked at his left to see a crowbar on the wall on a lever switch. He went towards the lever. "SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Lucas screamed and pulled the lever down, the metal shield fell down, covering the top of the counter with thick metal. "YES!" Lucas then began dancing and grabbing the crowbar, he then went to the door and jammed the crowbar between the handles. "Nothing can try to kill me now!" Lucas yelled to himself and then felt something on his foot, the then looked his leg to see and hand on his foot. Lucas then cupped his mouth feeling the need to puke.

* * *

Bell and GIR were running everywhere because looked like all mew recruits were zombies, everyone has been treating people that way. Bell then heard screaming, the direction where Mite disappeared off to. Bell the worrywart she is, carried GIR and raced to Mite to see screaming students with bruises and grease covering them while Mite was throwing sausages at them. "Get back I say! Get back!" Mite yelled as he chucked the sausages. Bell was gonna run for him but felt something grab the back of her light blue tank top.

Bell wasn't able to scream as she was now being lifted into the air by an unseen force and she covered her really short...shorts afraid anybody will see her...things. She then held on GIR tighter as GIR started cheering for no reason. She then felt solids on her feet as she was on top of the the beam that supports the ceiling. Bell gulped and held on a supporting beam, she was extremely afraid of heights. "You were that dumb to get killed? Those kids would fry your hide to pieces." It was a girl's voice that spoke to Bell and her eyes darted toward who said that. It was girl her height with ash-gray skin, red hair with a ponytail in the back, the hair of her eyebrows and even her eyelashes had some tint of red as well. She had red eyes as well and pointed ears. She wore a red dress like from those boarding schools in Britain with a brown strap around her dress. She wore a black cape and on the cape's neck were tiny batwings. The girl smiled showing white teeth with large fangs. It didn't take long for Bell to realize.

"VAMPIRE!" She screamed and Bell stepped back. She was on top of the ceiling and she couldn't call for help. "Kill me but leave GIR alone!" Bell yelled and closed her eyes, feeling tears are gonna fall but all she heard wasn't her guts being ripped apart but...laughter.

Bell opened her eyes to see the vampire was the one laughing. "Are you gonna rip my guts out or not?" Bell said being scared. "No, meat tastes better." The vampire said. "Really? Then you should try my friend's food." Bell smiled, finally trusting her.

They then sat down by the ledge, seeing all the undead like students under them. "Name is Mina by the way." Mina introduced herself. "Well then, my name is Bell and this is GIR!" Bell then waved GIR around like a doll. "The robot is your pet or something?" Mina asked Bell looking at GIR curiously. "He isn't! He's my son!" Bell said.

Mina then gave a peculiar look to Bell, the look gave straight away of the expression if she was crazy then Mina smiled. "If your the mother then where is the father?" Mina giggled. Bell's face turned red, she remembered the 'bug' GIR had. "It is an adoptive relationship!" Bell said quickly and Mina began laughing.

"Sure...I believe you, like some guy getting you pregnant with a robot baby!" Mina then laughed harder and Bell hit her in the head with her fist. "Well then what is your backstory?" Bell said as Mina rubbed the part where Bell hit her.

"Happened a long time ago, somewhere in the 1990 or something, forgot. But anyway, I was sleeping then some vampire lord named and his minion mistaken me for someone else so I'm a vampire now." Mina briefly explained to Bell. "Since I was a vampire, I was immortal and as the years grew by, my family members started to age. Be old and live the end of their lives. The vampire who bit me took me to his castle to raise me after all of that that where I kill cows and let my blood seep the floors for eternity! So yeah, that is about it!" Mina explained more cheerfully and Bell's hair was standing up.

"So basically you are around 40? Right?" Bell asked Mina. "Yep, depending on my actually age right now, I could become what I would look like in any selected age. From a college chick to an old lady." Mina answered, she stretched her arms and put them behind the back of her head. "Well why did you come to the Academy." Bell asked once again and saw that Mina's face turned grim. "Those Fusion things took over my home. I never saw Vlad or Igor again. I wanna make those blobs pay!" Mina said darkly, her fangs showing.

Bell gulped then Mina then calmed back down. "Sorry about that, I won't bother with your sappy backstory." Mina said. "It isn't sappy!" Bell said, kinda offended. "Oh sure it is...like getting knocked up with a robot baby!" Mina laughed again and Bell sighed. Just then Bell realized it.

"Oh Glob! MITE!" She yelled and was gonna jump down but then remembered, she was on top of a ceiling. "Mina, can you help me go down over there?" Bell then pointed toward the kitchen. "Sure." Mina then turned into some bat with her resemblance and grabbed Bell. "You and your baby sure have tons of weight!" Mina huffed and began gliding them down toward the kitchen door at the back. Mina dropped Bell who was an inch from the ground a Mina transformed back, sweating. "We can take a break after we get out of here. Those students will come and kill us." Bell then tried pulling door with her hands but the door won't budge. "What the, it never was like this!" Bell then peeked at the window to see a finely groomed blonde boy taking a hand off his foot. Bell then tapped the window and the boy stopped and began going towards the window.

The boy had his eyes wide opened and went under the window's view. The boy then went back into the view holding a crowbar and opened the door. Bell and Mina quickly went in as the boy closed the door behind. "Who the sacks are you?!" Bell asked the boy getting a spoon to beat him up with. "I know your your name Bell and GIR! I know who Mite is!" The boy said defending himself. "You know Mite?! Where is he?!" Bell grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt. "He went out looking for you! He could be mutilated by the outside right!" The boy screamed but then heard the door slam behind him to see none other that Mite.

"Whew! I couldn't find them Lucas! And-" Mite paused to see Bell holding GIR. "Oh thank you guy up there!" Mite went and hugged Bell as Lucas was jabbing the crowbar between the handles. Bell was blushing at Mite hugging her and he was also squishing GIR between them, Bell blushed harder after hearing a snicker from a certain vampire. "You can let go now." Bell said to Mite. "Oh sorry, thought you were eaten out there." Mite let go of the hug. "Can you tell me who this is?" Bell pointed toward Lucas. "Oh, Lucas. This is Bell. Bell this is Lucas who I met while I was defending myself." Mite introduced them to each other. "Oh sorry about almost strangling you." Bell apologized awkwardly, shaking the boy she almost killed by the hand. "Oh it is okay." Lucas accepted the apology.

"Since that introduction is settled, who is she?" Mite said pointing to Mina. "Oh, this is Mina. Met her when she kinda saved me from zombie recruits. This is Mite. The guy who I shared a room with." Bell introduced them to each other and the two shook hands. "Can you wait for a moment?" Mina said and grabbed Bell who dropped GIR on the table to the corner before Mite could answer.

"Is that the guy who got you pregnant with a robot baby?" Mina whispered to Bell. "No!" Bell blushed red as Mina's hair. "You told me you shared a room with him!" Mina yelled and whispered at the same time. "Well doesn't mean I got pregnant!" Bell angrily whispered back.

"Why are they whispering so loudly?" Lucas asked Mite. "Don't know but we need to wait this entire lunch break out." Mite said looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

It was 6:00 PM and everyone was called in by Finn to got to their dorms to unpack their things. The way of which roommates are picked is whom two people comes

toward the room first. If they were in a relationship or they are related, the share a room together. If a student isn't all that human, they can go share the room with the two people.

The five approached the dorm room to see everyone had left, the actually enjoyed their time in trapped cafeteria, the gave information about each other, shared storied and sometimes tossed the hand that Lucas got on his foot to each other. They arrived at the entrance of the dorms to see nobody was at the hall. They saw Finn by Bell and Mite's dorm.

"Oh, you guys are finally here. There is one last room for you two!" Finn then pointed toward Mina and Lucas and made a 'come here' gesture at them and they followed Finn to their room.

"Well that was quick!" Mite said and opened the door to their room. "Yeah, we gotta long way more to go." Bell said and the tow went to their room.

* * *

**DELAYS, LAZINESS! **

**STAY TUNED! **


	8. A Day in Class

A Day in Class

* * *

**I need support here! Review and thanks TheMagicianType0 for making my first fan and follower! PLEASE JUST FOCUS BOTH OF MY FANFICS EQUALLY! I AM RANTING OVER HERE!**

**STORY IS NOW! Review also because I feel like the only reason you guys visit a fanfic is because of the cover image's interest. **

* * *

It was now another month at the Academy and the friends weren't treating everyone else like a zombie or such, they hang outside at the weekends but since it was a weekend they don't get that far. The Academy had very strict rules or else you would have to fight a Fusion yourself in detainment. Mite never told any story and just made jokes whenever his friends asked about his life. Mite and Bell were also very close, the closest Bell ever had and Mite...the only person he was close with. GIR was also extremely close and Mite cared about his safety and always gad a smiling face whenever he saw him, like a parent.

Mite was good friends with Lucas and Bell, always helped him out and such. The Academy had now a teamwork grade and that teamwork was essential to this battles, Mite was great at helping people out but not vice versa, he would just shrug it off saying he was okay.

Mite still had one goal in mind, kill Fuse. He just wanted the safety of everyone, maybe he needed a break. No, that was just being lazy for him. Fuse would never rest! He would just be playing Tetris with real people in the bottom!

Mite tried to shake these feelings of insecurity and anxiety off but felt something hit his face.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kirito yelled and began hitting Mite's face with the stick they were using. It was now Melee Weapon Usage Class or M.W.U.C and Mite was lost in his thoughts. The other students laughed including Bell. The bell for the class then rang and they were gonna be doing afterward will be the last class known as the Guy Who You Learn From also known as G.W.Y.L.F. After which will be dinner.

Mite then checked the schedule on the bulletin board.

8:50AM-9:55AM, Opening Call and Breakfast

9:55AM-11:30AM, Potions Learning Class With Drunk or P.L.C.W.D

11:30AM-12:30AM, Shooting a Fusion Army Member or S.a.F.A.M

12:30PM-1:00PM, Lunch

1:00PM-2:00PM, Daily Exercise Randomly or D.E.R

2:00PM-3:30PM, Attacking with a Mask or A.w.a.M

3:30PM-4:55PM, Melee Weapon Usage Class or M.W.U.C

4:55PM-7:00PM, Guy Who You Learn From also known as G.W.Y.L.F

7:00PM-8:30PM, DINNER

8:30PM-8:50AM, Same Thing or S.T

Mite then began walking toward his next class and then saw Bell carrying GIR as usual. "So what you gonna do afterwards?" Mite approached her and Bell pulled her head back to look at him, Mite now noticed they still were still exactly, EXACTLY the same height still and her neck was kinda short, Mite never noticed but he was kinda disturbed of longer necks for some reason, creeped him out too much. Mite wasn't trying to spy on Fuse through his eyes, making sure he didn't blow his true origins by telling them about Fuse's next move, he knew he would just blurt it out.

"You okay?" Mite then felt a poking behind him and saw Mina. "Yeah, mind playing my...mind." Mite answered they both still started walking and noticed Bell leaving toward the bathroom, likely to do her business.

"Why don't you make a move on her?" Mina asked Mite who raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Mite asked her. "Well, you two sleep with the same room, basically parents to GIR and known each other well..." Mina said smiling. "No, I like her but I don't love her!" Mite defended himself, it was true he never had any romantic feelings for Bell and was there for moral support and friendship for her but Mina was right about him and his father-son relationship with GIR.

"Yeah right, I know you got her pregnant with GIR." Mina said doubtfully then ran ahead of Mite into crowd. Mite then went also into the crowd but that conversation is now in his head.

* * *

After the boring G.W.Y.L.F class which lated the most, the students were gonna eat. Mite then saw Bell in the crowd and went behind her, Mite noticed that both of them were somewhat shorter than the rest, the only ones matching their height was Lucas and Mina.

Mite then noticed Bell had a short physique, nothing he would bother at before, he always thought it was a good frame for her actually. Mite then felt like he could approach Bell who was playing with the loose stands of hair on her head but then felt he needed to use the bathroom. Badly.

After using the bathroom for 20 minutes, Mite felt like he could go and cook at last, likely Bell is devouring the other students. Mite then was gonna walk to the cafeteria, carrying a bat but then heard something from another nearby hallway.

Mite then began slowly tiptoeing toward the hallway and then hid behind the wall. Mite peeked and saw Finn...on a pay phone? Why would Finn be on the pay phone? He had a cell, why a pay?

Mite listened closely and heard the usual buzzing sound a phone will make but then heard a click, the phone was receiving another end. "Yeah, dude, you there?" Finn began talking to the person by the other end of the phone.

Mite couldn't hear the other person on the line except garbles. "Dude, I think Peach Creek is endangered." Finn warned the person on the other end of the phone and Mite's sharp green eyes widened. "Yeah, I sent the proof. You gotta call some backup, you're the only one I could trust in this situation! I bet the next night is the day when they attack!" Finn exclaimed on the phone. "Yeah, that is why I'm using the pay phone..." Finn said awkwardly. "Okay I'll see about it, need to take care of the recruits. Thanks Tomoko!" Finn then hung up on the line and Mite knew it all made sense now. Tomoko was a girl Finn is currently dating and she visited the Academy. She was having major social issues that is what you can say.

Finn then left to further into the corridor and Mite snuck carefully back to the kitchen. Mite then realized what consequences he will face once he goes into the kitchen.

* * *

After a very, very tense dinner, Mite, Bell, Mina and Lucas hid in their secret hideout. The hideout was a small shed built onto a hill behind the Academy's field. All you need is to go a little ways toward it but it was still on the grounds, it was fenced. Mite and Bell dropped off GIR back at their room and they put him on sleep mode. "Why did you call, us here Mite?" Lucas asked his friend. "Well, I found out something before dinner." Mite answered and pointed at Bell who was biting off the table. "Is this why I had less of a meal?" Bell angrily munched on the piece of wood.

"Well, this is what I found out..." Mite then explained of what he heard in the conversation. The team was in shock that they were gonna be involved in a battle.

"Peach Creek is next to this place, only separated by a mountain. Finn would had easy access to the evidence." Lucas responded. "Well then what our we gonna do about it? We are still separated by a mountain and it is a school day tomorrow! And what makes you think that they would just let us into the battle?" Bell asked skeptically. "We could sneak out of the Academy by nightfall but how do we get to the battle and back without anybody noticing?" Mina asked.

"I have the solution!" Mite exclaimed and held a ring on his finger. "What is that, your wedding ring?" Mina snickered and Mite shot her a glare. "Anyway, I wanted to show this sooner but I thought it would get stolen." Mite said and everyone looked at the ring for closely. It was made of copper and had cracks on it but here was blue lights coming in and out of it. Mite then put the ring on his finger and then a hologram showed up. Everyone fell backwards in shock and Mite laughed. The hologram was light blue and was somewhat transparent and had a 3D scale. The hologram showed a map of sorts and emitted a bluish light around it.

Everyone then looked at it in awe, "What is this?" Bell asked Mite. "This map shows the entire ground of the Academy." Mite answered pointing what appears to be his and Bell's room. "Really? How did the map know about the entire school?" Mina asked. "Well this shows the map, as you can see by this entire thing. If you see, the surrounding natural areas aren't on the map?" Mite pointed out. "Your point?" Lucas asked. "It was difficult to discover this but I discovered that the map only shows if there are electrical frequencies around the area, wires around, internet, electricity." Mite answered and the others blinked a few times.

"I found over here there is a tunnel hidden underground behind the stand in the gym. I did some math and found it it leads, anyone wanna answer for me?" Mite laughed sarcastically and the hologram disappeared when Mite took off his ring. "Be prepared for tomorrow guys because it will be dramatic. We are dismissed." Mite said, signaling what was gonna come next.

* * *

"Whew, what a long day." Mite jumped on his bed, he wore a white sleeveless undershirt with a pair of thin jogging pants. Bell was in the closet changing, GIR was on the shelf in sleep mode. The door of the closet then opened revealing Bell who was wearing a white polo shirt with blue boxers. "Hey Mite, can I ask you a favor?" Bell then began blushing. "What is it?" Mite asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Can I sleep on your bed for tonight, just this once?" Bell said, she blushed extremely red and began looking at the floor while making twirls in her hair.

Mite's eyes widened, "Uh, okay sure." Mite said hesitantly and then Bell plopped on the bed with him. Mite was gonna leave his bed but then felt a hand on his left wrist stop him. "No, I didn't say I didn't want you to go." Bell said and pulled his wrists, pushing him down onto the bed again.

"ALRIGHT TIME TO SLEEP!" The voice of Finn screamed through the microphones all around campus signaling the time for bed. The lights then closed by itself as what would happen during the time. "C'mon, sleep." Bell said in the dark, going under the blanket and popped her head from under and rested her head on a really long pillow that Mite used.

Mite reluctantly went under the blankets as well which kinda bothered him. Kinda. "Do you feel uncomfortable?" Bell asked Mite. "No, but why you wanna sleep on my bed again?" Mite asked Bell. "I just need to sleep next to someone once in awhile, you know?" Bell said her reasons. Mite then began shrugging down more into the blanket, now exactly the same height as where Bell was standing.

"Wait." Bell said and suddenly began moving closer to Mite. Mite then felt a hand hold his. "Mite, can you promise me something?" Bell asked Mite. "Um, okay." Mite said. "Promise me that you will take care of GIR if I'm dead." Bell said, clutching his hand tighter.

"I won't let you die. Your my best friend." Mite said and Bell smiled, Mite couldn't see because it was dark. "Well good night." Bell happily said and moved even more closer to Mite and snuggled her head on his next.

Mite then had a neutral reaction at first but then smiled and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

**VEGAS! HERE I COME!**

**Sorry, delays.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	9. Rule Breaking

Rule Breaking

* * *

**I am out of Vegas. Stop gambling, hand!  
**

**Hey guys! I need reviews for my first fluff, I really need to know if it was good or not! I also thought of making New Stuff one-shots and stories both at the same time.**

**Thanks FusingFaller2002 for following the fic! Also please review FusingFaller2002 because everyone just looks for fic through reviews. **

**I had one risky idea, another story. Sounds bad but it will work but nothing having to do with Fanonfall, will be original. I will need approvals especially from my first follower. **

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Bell woke up and saw herself sleeping next to Mite, her arms tugged around his chest and head on his neck. Bell blushed and pulled body parts away. Right then their door flew open revealing Mina. Bell then grabbed Mite's chest with her arms and tugged her head on his neck again in fear. Mite still didn't wake up.

"Hey guys! Just wanted to- OH MY #%* " Mina screamed when she saw Mite and Bell snuggling. "This is not what it looks like!" Bell defended herself and hid herself under the blankets. "I knew he would get you pregnant again!" Mina laughed. "Why are you here?!" Bell yelled at her. "Mite told me to come here to make you guys wake up but look what I find!" Mina laughed harder. "Get out of here!" An angry Bell pointed to the door. "All right but don't blame me if you're in labor!" Mina laughed harder and went outside, closing the door in the progress.

Bell sighed, her friend still didn't stop that whole romantic thing. She then went out of the bed and went to the closet. She looked at the mirror at herself, she really was beautiful, back at the Academy, guys her age will flirt with her all day at the hall, in class, whatever on grounds. She only trusted the boys who didn't, mainly Mite and Lucas. She then stripped herself of her nightly clothes and looked herself at the mirror, man, she now knew why guys flirted with her! Bell then looked at herself more then almost had the worst idea she ever had. 'DON'T DO THAT! HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!' She smacked her head and then grabbed the nearest pair of pants.

* * *

Mite woke up seeing Bell wasn't next to him anymore. He smirked as he remembered last night, he never felt so...warm. He heard some buttons being clicked and figured Bell was in the closet. He already packed his things for tonight and was gonna turn on GIR later so he can conserve the battery. He told everyone on the trip he would take the blame if they get caught which they disproved of. Seems like Mina woke them up since Bell was changing. Mote then had the thought of Bell changing but then smacked his head. 'Dude, don't think that. Think ways to kill Fusions.' Mite then thought the brutal ways of killing Fusions but then the closet door opened. Bell was wearing a red flannel shirt and dark blue jeans with white socks and blue shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail also.

"How do I look?" Bell said putting her hands on her hips. "Uh...pretty good?" Mite stuttered. "Is that another question or an answer?" She asked again. "The first impression you always give to a girl dressed...like that." Mite answered. "Are you saying I'm hot?" Bell asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um, no...I mean yes! I am having a hard time answering that question without offending you!" He said nervously.

"Aw, how sweet." Bell then went over to Mite and playfully pitched his cheek. "I need to get dressed." Mite said wiping his cheek. Mite stood up from the bed and went in the closet. "WHY IS MY UNDERWEAR IN YOUR HANGER?!" Mite screamed through the closet and Bell blushed.

* * *

After the classes, everyone was sentenced to bed but only four students plus one robot was in the gym. Mite wore brown shorts and white shirt with a dark green jacket over it. He wore black sneakers and light green scarf around his neck. Mina and Lucas were still wearing their usual attire.

"Are you sure we should do this, what of we get toasted or our limbs cut off or we get into a car accident!" Lucas bit his nails nervously but was stopped by Mina using her fingers to clamp his mouth. "Relax. We got this you scared baby." Mina assured him. "Well then where is this secret tunnel?" Bell asked walking in circles. "By the stand over there." Mite pointed and went toward the stand. The stand was usually used for students selling something sometimes.

Mite then went behind the stand and knocked on the wall and heard some banging. "I knew it." Mite then began touching the wall but felt a button and pressed it, the wall opened revealing corridor covered by a metal gate disguised wall.

"See. Wall." Mite said and went in the corridor as the others went also after. "GIR, wake up." Mite said and shook GIR. "TACOS!" GIR screamed as he woke up. "GIR, turn on your eye lighters." Mite told GIR and GIR's eyes lit up making rays of light. The lights lit up the corridor revealing a dirt covered mineshaft. "Lets go." Mite said and held GIR like a doll and everyone followed into the mineshaft.

* * *

"Ew, what is this?" Bell screamed as a sticky substance was on her hand. "That is melted gold from compression of gas in the atmosphere." Mite answered looking around with GIR. "GOLD?! I'm rich!" Bell yelled happily. "And do you know what gasses are?" Mite asked still walking. "What?" Bell said. "Bat waste gasses." Mite answered. "Doesn't bother me about gasses." Bell said and began rubbing the goo on her face. "It's a fart that plus gold." Mite said.

Bell looked at the liquid on her hand and back and repeatedly did that until, "MY GAWD!" Bell screamed and wiped her hand all over the nearest wall and everyone else laughed even GIR who apparently was screeching. "That was hilarious, Bell can you come with me? Not because I wanna laugh at your hand FILLED WITH POO!" Mina said and Bell went to her behind the boys in the mineshaft.

"What is it Mina?" Bell asked her friend. "Well, let me see here...I remember! Why don't you don't you date Mite?!" Mina laughed pointing at Mite. "What?! You still aren't over this?!" Bell yelled at her which the boys didn't notice at. "Nope, why don't you make your move first?!" Mina said to Bell. "Because I don't like him that way!" Bell defended herself. "Oh c'mon! He basically saved you and GIR's butts, lives with you and last but not least, LET YOU SLEEP NEXT TO HIM!" Mina screamed at Bell who blushed. "I needed to sleep with someone with flesh...I am very nervous that something will come out of bed!" Bell excused herself. "Yeah right." Mina scoffed and Bell slapped her head, "I'm serious!" She said to her doubtful friend.

"Dude, what is there not to like about him?" Mina asked. "Well there is..." Bell was finding it hard to answer. "See, he is every preteen girl's dream boy! A guy who is kinda built, doesn't pick his nose and honestly, he is HOT! Why don't you make your move?!" Mina told friend. "Then why don't you ask him out." Bell immediately clamped her mouth and Mina grinned evilly. Mina was about to waltz over to Mite until she was pulled in the hair by Bell. "I swear, don't do it!" Bell warned. "Are you jealous?" Mina smirked and lost grip of Bell and began running toward Mite but was tackled by Bell.

* * *

"Are you not bothered by this?" Lucas asked Mite, pointing at the fighting Bell and Mina backwards. "I don't think I should be." Mite chuckled.

* * *

After a few minutes later, they finally saw light by the end of the tunnel. "I see the way out!" Mite yelled and ran towards the light with everyone following him.

They finally went out of the cave to see that they were in an entrance of mineshaft by a creek. The shaft was hidden by a few bushes. "This is Peach Creek? Looks kinda like poo." Mina said seeing all their was was a forested area around them. "We gotta hurry! We might miss the fight!" Mite said and held GIR by the armpits and began walking into the forest with the rest if the group.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm on vacation. **

**STAY TUNED.**


End file.
